Lip balm is a popular item used to sooth and prevent chapped lips. Lip balm may be applied before or after being outside. A lip balm applicator commonly is cylindrical or tubular in shape and is generally small, being less than about two inches long and less than about a half inch in diameter, and therefore easily falls to the bottom of a storage compartment in a vehicle, making it hard to retrieve when needed.